In conventional length measuring mechanical instruments, a vernier scale or a dial indicator is used to measure one or more dimensions. These conventional length measuring instruments present a possibility of misreading the instrument due to reading errors and user error (e.g., due to the eyesight of the user).
With the progression in the art of digital displays in various fields, digital displays have been progressively applied to various types of measuring instruments. Caliper devices are not an exception and there exists calipers with a digital display. However, a single display may only conveniently provide a single piece of information that may lead to inefficient use of the caliper device and may be another source of user error.